Love and Battletoads
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: Sam and Dakota play Battletoads on the NES. How will this end between the gamer and the fame monger? Find out here.


**Hey Smoke here with my first SamXDakota story. I don't Total drama, enjoy.**

It's a Friday night at Playa de losers, Sam is in his room looking through a box and he found an NES top loader. "No way, I haven't seen this thing in ages." said Sam.

He set up the top loader to this his TV and looked through his box for some NES games. He found Wayne's world, Batman return of the Joker, Wolverine, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Top Gun and he found the right game to play, Battletoads. "Let's give this game a try." said Sam.

Sam was about to place the game in his NES until someone knocks on the door, Sam opens the door and sees Dakota at the door. "Hey Sam, what are you doing?" Dakota asked.

"I was looking through my old stuff and found an NES top loader and gonna play some Battletoads." said Sam.

"Well mind if I join you?" Dakota asked.

"I thought you were hanging out with Zoey and Dawn?" Sam wondered.

"Zoey's on a date with Mike and Dawn locked herself to a tree." said Dakota.

"Come in." said Sam.

Dakota walked in Sam's room, sat on the gamer chair and picked up a controller. "Uh, Dakota, that's not a two player game." said Sam and picked up the NES controller.

"You sure?" Dakota asked and pressed start, so did Sam.

Then when the game began they were introduced to the characters Rash, Zitz and Pimple. Then they see Rash and Zitz on the screen. "So it is two player game." Sam realized. "How did you do that?"

"I just pushed start and now I'm Zitz." said Dakota.

"That explains everything." said Sam.

"Let's play some Jag games!" said Dakota.

"This is a NES game not an Atari Jaguar game. But this will be fun!" said Sam.

So they played through the first stage until they reached stage 2 Wookie Hole. Their characters are being lowered and they fight some bad guys and Sam's character accidently hit Dakota's character. "Sam! You hit my character!" Dakota exclaimed.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Dakota! It just happened!" Sam replied.

Then Dakota's character hits Sam's character and the game over screen came on. "What game over!? You died, not me!" Dakota exclaimed.

"That's stupid!" Sam replied.

After 2 deaths later they made it to stage 3 the Turbo tunnel and they keep dying. "Who's idea was this when the character died we have to go back to the beginning of the stage?!" Dakota exclaimed.

"I have no idea, but this is the only part of the game I never get passed!" said Sam.

"Really? Is this one of the games that pissed you off?" Dakota asked.

"Just Silver Surfer, Dragon's lair, and the LJN games." Sam answered.

"Wow really?" Dakota asked.

"Yeah." said Sam.

Then as the two continued playing Battletoads, they kept dying from the game and themselves, but tension was growing between the gamer and the fame monger. The vein in Dakota's head looked like it was about to blow. Sam's face is almost as red as the B and A buttons on the NES controller. They were having a hard time in Artic cavern due to ice, they're anger slowly build up in Surf city.

"If you hit me Sam, I'll punch your kiwis." Dakota growled.

"Just make sure you don't call your daddy when it's game over." Sam snapped back.

"Real funny." Dakota replied.

When they reached the final level the two were about to explode in anger. Then the Dark Queen was beating up Zitz and Rash, but they were mostly hitting each other. When Dakota's character died it was game over and they have to start all the way to the beginning. "Damn it Dakota! You suck at this game!" Sam snapped and threw his controller to the ground.

"Oh sure blame me! Real nice tubby!" Dakota shouted.

"You had no idea how hard this game is!?" Sam replied.

"I think that you are hard to deal with it!" said Dakota.

Then Sam and Dakota began to make out and jumped on Sam's bed. They both moaned in pleasure and rolled on the bed.

The next day

Dakota exited Sam's room with her hair messed up and carrying her shoes in her hands and walked back to her room. When she reached the door to her room, she sees Zoey wearing a red dress, her shoes in her hands and hair messed up. "Zoey." Dakota greeted.

"Dakota." Zoey replied.

"Were you and Sam?" Zoey wondered.

"Oh no, we just played video games and made out." Dakota replied and entered her room.

"That was weird." said Zoey.

Dakota layed down on her bed and said. "Hm maybe Sam and I should play video games more often." said Dakota.

 **Yeah, yeah, I thought it would be a good idea to have Sam and Dakota get angry at playing Battletoads. I ship this couple. Please review and stay frosty.**


End file.
